Gospel According To
So it seems that the recent and turbulent history of Kingsmouth is a daunting thing for some of our newer citizens to get a handle on. I thought I might write a kind of synopsis of the more important events. Here's one part of it. Tell me what you think, and if you want to see more! 'A reading from the Enemies of the City, Chapters 1-10:' 1.1 Unto the city the Hierophant did proclaim, “Lo, I am seer and sayer! The Goddess Sekhmet has sent unto us her chosen, the ghoul Anika. We must protect her!” 1.2 But no-one heeded her warnings, for she was mad. 1.3 And the ghoul was not protected, and her soul was eaten by demons. And the Hierophant did say, “I told you so. Now She has forsaken us, and war and pestilence will be her reward for our failure.” 1.4 And the shadow of dark wings spread themselves over the city, for the Birds of Dis were no longer held back from us. 2.1 The first of its victims was the ghoul Zoe Killigrew, who belonged to the Ancient known as Victor Castle, who was a serpent unconquered and brother to the Hierophant. 2.2 And she was filled with rage. And Strix. 2.3 And she named the owl within her 'Saul', and listened to its foul whispers, and the hate within her grew. And together they watched for a way to hurt her regnant, and tear from him his humanity. 2.4 And once the deed was done and they had destroyed that which he loved most, the grief of the ghoul welled up within her, and the wrath of her regnant came down upon her, and as he devoured her eyes the Strix abandoned her. 2.5 And the mightiest of warriors tried to fight it, but it was as smoke, and cared not for their swords. 3.1 Through the city of Kingsmouth the owl flew on wings of shadow, and took the second of its victims, the ghoul Sashana Dorinall, who was the servant of Amy Quinn, a serpent who longed to be unconquered. 3.2 And Sashana accused the ghoul Timothy Karr, servant of the dragon lord Athan Michaels, of assaulting her will and her body. Even her regnant did not know what was true, for she spoke with a shadow on her tongue and in her heart. 3.3 And the shadow's name was Saul. 3.4 And so Discord was sown between the dragons and the unconquered, who had long been friends, until Amy Quinn took the girl from the city where she would be safe. 3.5 And the Strix left her, and returned to stir the pot. 4.1 There it found its third victim, the ghoul Timothy Karr, who was enamored of the Sheriff Aikiko whom his master sought to capture and bind with chains of blood. 4.2 And he was filled with rage. And Strix. 4.3 Unto his master he brought the forbidden vessels, who were marked with the sigil of the First Castle that made them the exclusive property of the Baron Cartwright, unconquered lord. 4.4 And he bade his master drink from them, and the dragon lord did not know he drank his death. 4.5 But the Baron forgave not his ignorance, and took onto himself the mantle of the Absent Prince, and delivered the final death unto Athan Michaels, who he loved like a son. 4.6 And in his grief he retreated to his ivory tower, and never again left it. 5.1 The Ancient, who wore the shreds of his humanity like a cloak, longed to possess the dead dragon's treasure, and most of all the servant Timothy Karr and the princess Justine Le Fleur. 5.2 Thus he bade his daughter, Alana Loren, take him to them, for she was beloved of them all and would be made welcome. 5.3 But when he learned that the owl who had so wounded him rode within the ghoul, his wrath rose again and he sought to destroy the Strix and the vessel that housed it. 5.4 But it was not anger that made the hateful create flee, but love, as Alana joined the Maiden Sheriff together to banish the evil. And so it was that Alana became a Maiden, though her sire longed for her to be unconquered. 5.5 And the princess Justine Le Fleur bound the wounds of the wounded ghoul, and the Maidens fed him, and yea, though he stood at the threshold of death, he did not cross it. 6.1 The Strix named Saul was silent, and none knew where he might be. 6.2 But the ghoul Zoe Killigrew was ghoul no longer, and the Beast was savage in her though none knew who her sire might be. 6.3 For her sire was the Crone Wisteria, who all had thought dead years before. 6.4 And so it was no-one knew when Zoe drank her sire's blood and ate her heart, and savored the ashes on her tongue. 6.5 For the seeds of hate had been planted deep, and grown well within her. 7.1 Elsewhere, in this same city, the servant of a long dead lord of the revolution did dwell, and his name was Javier Korda, and all the lawmen of Kerne were under his command. 7.2 But they knew him not, for he led a double life. 7.3 In his heart burned hatred, for he had seen through the veil and he had no love for the creatures of the night. 7.4 It was the Ancient's son, Samuel Richardson, who discovered the wayward servant, and delivered him unto the keeping of Lucinde du Bethune, the lord of lords. And he said unto her, “Lo, I have caught the one that got away.” 7.5 And the lord du Bethune did bind him to her, and bid him keep the Masquerade in the city he had sworn to serve and protect. 8.1 But through the night came the owl, who took its fourth victim, and that victim was the detective. 8.2 And he was filled with rage. And Strix. 8.3 And so it was that he came to hunt the creatures of the night, though he did so in secret and under the cloak of day. 8.4 By his hand was the Deputy, Aoife Rinne, slain unto her final death, for she knew the secrets of the savage's claws which could rend even a creature of smoke. 8.5 But those he served knew it not, save for Zoe Killigrew, who knew him for Saul and lay with him, for she longed to have him within her once again. 8.6 And together they swore to make the city burn, and dance upon its ashes. 9.1 And so it was the ghoul Javier Korda and the Strix who rode within him went unto the great minds of Bio-Theon, which means Life God. 9.2 For it was there that men of science played god, creating and curing diseases to unlock the secrets of life itself. 9.3 And they said unto these men of science, “Lo, for there is a creature which possesses vast powers of healing, and I know its truth.” 9.4 And the men of science said, “Ah, you speak of the salamander!” 9.5 And they said, “Haha, no. I speak of a creature that looks like a man, but it is not a man; and yet, when man drinks the waters of life from it, he too may regenerate.” 9.6 And they showed the men of science. And they were amazed. 10.1 Unto these men of science the ghoul Javier Korda spoke, but he spoke with a shadow on his tongue, and the shadow's name was Saul. 10.2 And the men of science had many questions, but neither lawman nor owl could answer them, for they were not great minds. 10.3 And the men of science said, “We must study these creatures that look like men but are not men, for the fabled Fountain of Youth may run with their blood. But how are we to do so?” 10.4 And they knew not, as the lawman knew not. But the Bird of Discord knew, for he had ridden many servants now and learned what they knew. 10.5 And he said unto them, “There is an ivory tower which is called the First Castle, and within it dwells a creature such as that I name, and it guards the men and women and children of that place as its own property. Yea, like unto a mother bird it guards them with exceptional health benefits and full dental, and the men of science draw and test their blood more often than the moon waxes and wanes.” 10.6 And the men of science knew that if these protected ones were to sicken, the creature would feed unto them its blood, that they might be healed. And thus their tests began. Here ends the reading. :: ''- Katya Grey, Herald'' ---- Initial feedback is very good! I'll continue. Expect a few more chapters each day. A reading from the Enemies of the City, Chapters 11-12: 11.1 Now, at that time, the servant Timothy Karr had become the Deputy Sheriff, and was given the power to speak in his new regnant's name. 11.2 And unto him the Sheriff said, “Seek the truth behind the deaths of the savage Aoife Rinne and the scholar Mary Nipsawet, for the Circle mourns their deaths.” 11.3 So it was that the Deputy came to find Javier Korda, and learned of the awful things he had done. But though the Strix was gone from him he regretted it not, as if a taint was left behind upon his soul. 11.4 For the seeds of hate had been planted deep, and grown well within him. 11.5 And the Deputy warned the city, “Beware, for the men of science have made a plague and released it upon the populace, and the blood is unclean.” 11.6 And they did. And it was. 12.1 The city stared starvation in the face, for the blood of lesser beasts could satisfy few of them, and they understood the vile plan: that they should hunger and feed though they knew the blood to be unclean, until all were infected. 12.2 Those with the gift of shadow-sight learned to see the taint of illness, and passed over those infected, and they were safe. But still, some hungered. 12.3 Samuel Richardson, the serpent unconquered, knew he was safe, for he could feed from lesser beasts and had learned the art of shadow-sight, and he would not hunger. 12.4 But he understood the truth great men know, that the weakest link is the strength of the chain. 12.5 And he said, “Let there be a barrier around the city, that the sickened shall not leave. Thus we will protect our neighbors, and fight alone.” For he was noble. And lo, there was. 12.6 And he said, “Let there be clean blood brought from far and wide, such as that the men of science use to treat the sick. Thus the hungry may be fed.” For he was generous. And lo, it was. 12.7 And he said, “Let the most trusted of us all, the good Mother Mathis, check each packet to verify it clean of disease. Thus we will know it is safe.” For he was wise. And lo, it was done. 12.8 And though the sickness spread among the kine, the Kindred of that place did not hunger. Here ends the reading. :: ''-Katya Grey, Herald'' Category:IC Information Category:The Gospel According To Category:History